This invention relates to plant container liners or blanks therefore. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to sphagnum moss liners for plant containers such as hanging baskets, especially those baskets in the form of skeletal containers.
Because of its unique water retaining properties, and pleasant appearance as a natural plant substance, sphagnum moss has traditionally been a favoured material for use in conjunction with floral arrangements and related horticultural activities.
Traditionally, sphagnum moss has been sold mostly in a dried state but sometimes in a wet state, but generally in a natural loose form in which each filament of the moss plant is separate and distinguishable.
In recent decades, a new technology has developed in the sphagnum moss industry. This is the use of pressure to compress the loose moss in a press into compact sheet form. These sheets are of various thickness, usually from 2 or 3 mm to about 7 mm. They are somewhat like cardboard in flexibility and look somewhat like particle board in texture.
In its traditional loose form, sphagnum moss has always been associated with hanging baskets. One reason for this is its particular ability to absorb and retain water up to and exceeding 20 times its own weight. Another is its natural and aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The most common traditional method of using sphagnum moss to line hanging baskets is to place some loose moss in the bottom of a wire hanging basket, then cover the moss with a little potting mix. After this the basket is gradually filled, firstly by building up the outer layer of sphagnum moss around the outside of the basket and secondly by holding it in place with a little more soil and potting mix. This process is repeated several times until the lining of sphagnum moss reaches right to the upper rim of the hanging basket.
This is obviously a very labour intensive task. For this reason it has mostly been performed at home by the enthusiastic gardener, and by staff in some garden centres. In this form, hanging baskets with a layer of sphagnum moss directly inside the wire basket can be made available only when they are filed with soil and potting mix, because it is the soil and potting mix which holds the outer lining of loose filaments of moss in place.
It is evident that there is an extremely limited scope for selling sphagnum moss lined hanging baskets in this form. The labour content in filling them is very high. In addition the basket would need to be regularly watered to keep the potting mix and the sphagnum moss moist.
For these reasons. sphagnum lined hanging baskets filled in this way would normally have to be made and sold in the same garden centre. Such articles could not be manufactured on a large scale using technology and production machinery and then transported in bulk nationally and internationally to many retail outlets. Consequently only very small numbers of such sphagnum lined baskets are made up in this way.
One company in USA has taken a step forward in this regard and created a sphagnum moss lined hanging basket which can much more readily be transported in cartons as freight, or even posted in the mail, which makes them much more marketable than the previously mentioned type. In these, filaments of loose dry sphagnum moss are fixed onto the outside of the basket with very fine filament or wire. This means that no soil or potting mix is needed to hold the sphagnum moss in place.
However, the process of sewing the filaments or moss onto the outside of the basket is very time consuming and keeps this type of moss lining within the category of a hand crafted item. As such, this type of liner will always be relatively expensive, limited in numbers, and therefore a speciality item.
One New Zealand company also markets a compressed sphagnum moss product formed as a blank shaped like a Maltese cross. When placed inside a hanging basket, the edges fold up and contour to the shape of the basket. A disadvantage of a liner in this form is that initially at least, the liner does not conform satisfactorily to the shape of the curved hanging basket.
Common features of known compact sphagnum liners are:
1 They are both presented to the public in flat, one dimensional form.
2 Both must be placed inside a hanging basket before they can assume and retain the three dimensional shape of the basket.
3 Both are in untreated compacted sheet form and bear little resemblance to sphagnum moss.
4 Both have to be assembled by the purchaser according to instructions supplied.
Extensive market research conducted on our behalf concerning basket liners made up of flat sections of compacted sphagnum moss shows that unless there has been a considerable amount of prior instruction and education. a large proportion of the general public and the gardening public are not aware that:
such flat shaped pieces of compacted sphagnum moss are in fact basket liners;
such a smooth surfaced, cardboard-like substance is in fact sphagnum moss.
In addition, the public needs instruction as to how such objects should be assembled into their end form as basket liners. In particular, a great deal of care and attention is required to manipulate the blanks to enable them to fit the containers. If the dry compacted sphagnum moss liners are bent to suit the contour of the containers, this leads to cracking. A comparison would be like trying to mould a sheet of balsa wood to fit into a bucket. The cracking results in breaking of the moss fibres themselves. This reduces the fibre length of the moss and the moss in and around the cracks may be of insufficient strength to effectively bind and hold the liner together once filled with soil. This can lead to unattractive holes in the moss with consequent loss of soil through the holes. Accordingly, it is necessary to gently wet the sheets of compressed sphagnum moss before manipulating it into the plant containers. Furthermore, the customer ought to take care with the manner in which the water is applied to the liners. If the temperature of the water is too high ie in excess of 25xc2x0 C. or the pressure to great, the user can easily blow a hole in the liner. Consequently, the degree of care required to manipulate the prior art liners may be viewed as very high, perhaps leading to wastage or excessive difficulty by the end user.
Consequently, expensive and extensive advertising and promotional material, and special training of shop sales persons at every point of sale has been necessary to combat the fact that many people do not know:
what such objects are and what they are for;
what they are made of;
how they are to be assembled.
In spite of all this instruction, which does increase the price unnecessarily, many people still pass them by because they do not know what they are, and do not realise how they make up into a basket liner.
As a result, these liners have been observed in sales outlets being progressively moved into obscure positions of display where they gather dust.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plant container liner or a blank therefor, which will address at least some of the foregoing problems or at least provide the public with a useful choice over liners/blanks at present available.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a liner for a plant container including one or more sheets of partially compressed, dried or at least substantially dry, reconstitutible sphagnum moss formed into a 3-dimensional shape having a top opening and one or more walls extending in an upstanding configuration towards the opening, the walls having a body and top edges defined along the top opening wherein the top edges are compressed to a lesser degree than the body of the walls.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided A blank configured to form a liner for a plant container, the blank comprising one or more sheets of partially compressed, dried or at least substantially dry sphagnum moss configured such that when the sheets are formed into a 3-dimensional form of the liner, the liner has a top opening and one or more walls extending in an upstanding configuration towards the opening, with the walls having a body and top edges defined along the top opening wherein the edges of the blank corresponding to the top edges in the 3-dimensional form of the liner are compressed to a lesser degree than the part of the blank corresponding to the body of the walls.
Each of the blanks to form the liner may be compressed in an individual mould having a female mould part and a male mould part. The male mould part may be shaped to achieve a lesser degree of compression along the edges of the blank corresponding to the top opening of the liner. In a most preferred form, the male mould part may be smaller than the female mould part so that the edges of the blank corresponding to the top opening are substantially uncompressed in the finished blank. The male mould part may be further reduced in size to create additional edges of the blank which are substantially uncompressed. In a most preferred form of the invention, the shape of the blank comprises a base portion with a unitary arcuate wall portion, the arcuate portion being adapted to fold around the base portion to form a continuous wall in the 3-dimensional form of the liner. The overlapping edges of the arcuate wall portion may also be not compressed to the same degree as the body of the liner. Additionally, the peripheral edge of the base portion may also be not compressed to the same degree as the body of the liner.
To further enhance the appearance of the liner or blank, the liner or blank may be partially reconstituted. Preferably, only one side is partially reconstituted. In the 3-dimensional form of the liner, preferably the outer side is partially reconstituted. The degree of reconstitution may be in the range of 113 g/m2 to 331 g/m2. Where the degree of partial reconstitution is in the lower range ie 113-173 g/m2 then the liner or blank may be enclosed in a sealed package to prevent dehydration. It will be appreciated that a high level of partial reconstitution could weaken the structural integrity of the 3-dimensional form of the liner. Where the partial reconstitution is in the higher part of the range ie 241-331 g/m2, preferably 286 g/m2, a greater density of moss may be used compared to the low level partially reconstituted liner or blank. In a preferred embodiment, the density of moss prior to compaction and reconstitution is approximately 925 g/m2 in the high level partially reconstituted liner or blank. By way of comparison, the density of moss prior to compaction and partial reconstitution in the low level partially reconstituted liner or blank is about 869 g/m2. Additionally, it is important to note that while there is partial reconstitution of the exterior of the liner, the interior of the liner is unreconstituted and thus retains sufficient stiffness such that the walls of the liner are self-supporting. The high level partially reconstituted liner is also supported by a stiffness insert on the inside. This may be achieved by a cardboard insert which protects the body of the liner or at least the body of the wall portion of the liner. A gap may be provided in the cardboard insert where the edges of the arcuate wall portion overlap. Nevertheless the stiffening insert is not essential for the walls of the liner to be self-supporting.
The high level partially reconstituted liner is received in a plant container. The preferred form is a wire basket. This produces a finished product which is readily marketable. The liner and basket combination may be such that the liner is oversized for the basket thereby exposing the uncompressed top edges of the liner. This enhances the appearance of the liner. Nevertheless, the basket is not required for the walls of the liner to be self-supporting.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a combination plant container and liner wherein the liner comprises one or more sheets of dried or at least substantially dry, reconstitutible sphagnum moss, at least part of which is compressed, the liner being partially reconstituted on the exterior and supported by the plant container, the combination further including a stiffening insert.
The combination plant container and liner may include any of the features described above in connection with the first and second aspects of the invention. In particular, the exterior of the sphagnum moss may be partially reconstituted to a higher degree in the range of 241 to 332 g/m2. The preferred level of reconstitution is 286 g/m2. A fairly high level of moss density provides the structural integrity to prevent the liners from disintegrating. Additionally, the plant container supports the liner and furthermore, the stiffening insert adds to the structural integrity.
The plant container may be configured to reveal a large amount of the surface area of the exterior of the sphagnum moss liner. In a most preferred form the plant container is a wire basket.
The stiffening insert is preferably a sheet of card either of cardboard or plastic. Preferably the card is water resistant. The insert suitably conforms to at least a portion of the interior contour of the liner. In a most preferred form of the invention, the liner is comprised of a base portion and a unitary arcuate wall portion adapted to form a continuous wall around the base portion. In this form, the liner may have top edges which are compressed to a lesser degree and overlapping edges which are also compressed to a lesser degree than the body of the liner. In this form of the invention, the insert may cover only the body of the liner exposing the top edges and the overlapping edges. The stiffening insert protects the interior unreconstituted walls of the fully formed liner against being wetted before use. Any water falling on the stiffening insert will flow towards the base which is least likely to collapse on account of becoming wet.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a liner for a plant container including one or more sheets of partially compressed, dried or at least substantially dry, reconstitutable sphagnum moss formed into a 3-dimensional shape having one or more walls extending in an upstanding configuration wherein the liner is partially reconstituted on at least the exterior of the or each wall such that in the or each wall, the ratio of the thickness of the partially reconstituted moss to the thickness of unreconstituted moss is in the range 7:10 to 7:25.
This range ensures that despite the weakening effect of the reconstitution, the remaining unreconstituted moss afford sufficient strength to the liner. More preferably, the range is 7:15 to 7:25. The overall thickness prior to reconstitution is 3 to 8 mm or more preferably 4 to 7 mm. The liner may be secured into its 3-dimensional form eg by staples, prior to inserting it into a supporting plant container such as a wire basket. A stiffening insert is also optionally provided to provide additional support to the side wall of the liner.
Any of the blanks or liners according to the foregoing aspects may incorporate a layer of water resistant material into the liner or blank.
It would be desirable for the layer of water resistant material to be sandwiched within the sphagnum moss but towards the outer surface of the liner because for visual impact, concealment of the water resistant layer by a layer of sphagnum moss is desirable. This can be achieved by initially laying a thin layer of the sphagnum moss, then the water resistant layer and finally the major amount of sphagnum moss to be compressed.
It is also intended that a wide range of materials may be utilised to form the water resistant or water impervious layer. In a simple form the layer can be provided by a mat of cellulous material such as a suitable grade of paper which may or may not have surface coatings. Suitable surface coatings where provided can facilitate adhesion to the sphagnum moss and increase the water retentive characteristics of the layer.
A suitable plastic sheet may replace the sheet of cellulous material with the surface of the sheet being treated to facilitate adhesion to the sphagnum moss if desired. Aluminium foil is another desirable alternative.
In a yet further modification, the water resistant layer can be provided by treating a section of the sphagnum moss with a suitable chemical mixture so that upon heat and pressure, or pressure alone, a layer of the sphagnum moss sheet will assume characteristics resisting water penetration. For example, a plastics compound which at ambient temperatures would be in liquid form could be sprayed onto the sphagnum moss and which when subjected to heat and pressure, or pressure alone forms the required water resistant layer.
It is also possible within the ambit of the present invention to provide a liner which has different water retentive characteristics. For example, in the base section and a lower part of the wall there could be a water resistant layer but in the upper section of the wall the water resistant layer may not be included.
As mentioned above, each blank is generally of a form including a circular base section and a unitary arcuate wall section extending around the circular base. In this way, the wall section defines a continuous wall around the circular base in the assembled form of the liner. In one form of such a blank the base section may be integrally formed with the wall section along a part of the periphery of the base, allowing the remainder of the wall section to be folded about the remainder of periphery of the base. The blank may be secured in the three dimensional form by overlapping extension areas of the base and/or the wall section and by joining together the ends of the wall section by fastening means such as staples passing through the overlapped extension areas.
In an alternative form of the invention, the blank may be configured to include: a substantially semi-circular base section having a substantially semi-circular edge; and one or more wall sections adapted to fold about the arcuate or semi-circular edge of the base section to form with the base section, a surrounding wall in the 3 dimensional form of the liner wherein at least one of the wall sections is integrally formed with the base section along a part of the semi-circular edge of the base section and is adapted to follow the contour of the semi-circular edge of the base section in the 3 dimensional form of the liner.
It will be appreciated that a liner of this form will be appropriate for use in a wall mounted hanging basket. The parts of the blank corresponding to the upper edges of the surrounding wall in the 3-dimensional form of the liner may be not compressed to the same degree as the body of the blank.
As discussed, an appropriately shaped mould may be used to form each of the blanks. Mould loading devices may be utilised to load a predetermined quantity of moss into the recesses of the moulds.
Alternatively, the sphagnum moss may be compressed into the form of a larger sheet so that a number of blanks may be cut from the sheet and each blank folded to form a three dimensional liner.
The blanks or liners described in the foregoing aspects may be comprised of moss which is preferably pre-dried to around 18 to 20 percent moisture by weight prior to compaction into sheets. In a preferred form of the invention, the moss is compressed without any additional heat being applied. However, in countries (eg Australia) which exclude the import of any moss other than that which is certifiably free of viable seed, the moisture content of the sphagnum moss prior to the compaction may be greater to generate steam during hot-pressing to sterilise the moss. See for example New Zealand Patent Specification 314613/314825, Australian Patent Specification 6037/98 or Chile Patent Specification 1790-98, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, where possible, the cold-press method is preferred because it is believed that hot-pressing slows the rate at which the compressed sphagnum moss can be reconstituted.
For transportation it is clearly desirable to ensure that the three dimensional form of the liners are able to be nested one within the other to minimise the transportation space required in sending the liners to the point of sale outlets.
The partial reconstitution is preferably effected prior to assembling the blank to the three dimensional form since this imparts a degree of flexibility to the blanks enabling them to be manipulated into the 3-dimensional form of the liners. This may be achieved by spraying the liner with a suitable liquid such as water. Further water may be added once the liner has been inserted into the plant container. The liquid might be coloured (eg green) to contribute a pleasing aesthetic effect to the liner. In a most preferred form of the invention, the partial reconstitution is effected to the whole exterior of the liner.
As mentioned above, where a lower level of partial reconstitution is effected, it may be necessary to package the 3-dimensional liners to prevent dehydration. The method may involve: enveloping a single liner (with our without supporting container) or a plurality of nested liners with shrink wrapping material such that the shrink wrapping material extends into the interior of the or the top liner, weighting the shrink wrapping material with a weight placed in the interior of the or the top liner; and heat treating the shrink wrapping material to conform to the shape of the liner.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages construction of which the following give examples only.